KACAU
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Ini benar-benar kacau! Lihat semua murid, mereka seenaknya tidak menuruti apa kata guru yang saat ini sedang berbicara untuk pembagian kelas. "HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" Aku sudah lelah berteriak-teriak tapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka. Menyebalkan! / AU / OOC Parah / Just for fun for me :D / Mau baca silahkan, enggak juga gak apa-apa :) / Saya gak tau ini humor bukan? :/


**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

_WARNING : JUST FOR FUN, ANCUR BANGET…!_

**KACAU**

_**Thia Nokoru**_

_Sakura POV  
_  
Ini benar-benar kacau! Lihat semua murid, mereka seenaknya tidak menuruti apa kata guru yang saat ini sedang berbicara untuk pembagian kelas.

"HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN SEMUA DIAM?!"

Aku sudah lelah berteriak-teriak tapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka. Menyebalkan!

"Ya, ok! Sudah bagus!"

Siapa itu? Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Sedang apa Neji dengan kamera model jadul seperti itu? Dia memfoto satu-persatu semua murid! Astagaaa... kenapa si ganteng itu bertingkah seperti itu? Kemana sifat pendiamnya yang _cool_itu, hah?

"Ya, selanjutnya... Sakura. Wah, kau cantik sekali dengan ekspresimu yang seperti itu, Sakura..."

Aku melotot kepada Neji yang kini sedang memfokuskan lensa kameranya kepadaku.

"Kau mau kupukul, Neji?"

"Ah, tidak. Pasti sakit kalau dipukul. Ayo bergaya Sakura, foto ini untuk dijadikan kartu id sekolah. Kau sudah cantik, kalau bergaya pasti tambah cantik."

Entah mengapa, Neji si ganteng bilang aku cantik, aku jadi terbawa oleh kata-katanya.

"Benarkah aku cantik, Neji?"

"Ya, aku foto, ya..."

Aku benar-benar menyesali kelakuanku yang terbawa perkataan Neji. Habisnya dia ganteng, sih!

"_Ok_, bagus. Cantik sekali."

Eeuuhh... Kok Neji sudah seperti Lee saja?

"Aku serasa gila! Pergi kau!"

Aku mengusir Neji untuk menjauh dariku. Dia pun pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, lalu menunjukkan jempolnya kepadaku.

"OOHHH... _Kami-sama_... Aku mau pingsan...!"

Aku memilih diam. Diam. Tidak memperdulikan semuanya yang kacau. Entah sudah berapa jam aku bertahan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ini kartu kelasmu!"

Kulihat si jabrik kuning berlari menghampiriku.

"Cepat sekali jadinya?"

"Wohoho... Neji memang hebat! Jenius! Entah bagaimana caranya, sekali cetak langsung jadi kartu id kita semua yang baru!"

"Hn,"

Aku mengambil kartu id-ku dari tangan Naruto. Saat kulihat kartu id-ku...

". . . . "

BUAGH

"MATI KAU!"

"GYAAAA... SAKURA-_CHAN_... AMPUUUNNN...!"

"KENAPA FOTOKU JADI SADAKO SEPERTI INI, _BAKA NEKO_?!"

"Bukan aku yang buat! Neji yang buat!"

"Sini! Lihat punyamu!"

Aku merampas kartu id milik Naruto.

"Hyaaa... Kenapa kau jadi SETAN RUBAH BEGINI, NARUTO?!"

"Hehehe... Aku suka dengan fotoku yang baru! Keren, kan? Hehehe..."

"_BAKA_!"

"MANA? MANA? AKU MAU LIHAT FOTO SAKURA-_CHAN_-KU!"

Kulihat Lee datang dan langsung merampas kartu id milikku dengan paksa!

"Tidaaakk...! Lee, kembalikan padaku!"

Sial! Lee membawa kabur kartu id-ku! Aku kan belum lihat aku masuk kelas berapa?

Lelah mencari Lee, aku kembali ke kelasku yang lama, tasku masih berada disana.

"Apa ini? Surat?"

Aku melihat tiga lembar surat di atas tasku. Kuambil lembaran pertama dan kubaca. Ih, tulisan kaya ceker ayam gini, mana bisa kebaca!

"SIAPA YANG AMBIL KUNCIRAN GUE?! AYO NGAKU!"

He? Sedang apa Ino teriak-teriak di luar?  
Hn. Ternyata dia lagi cari orang yang ngambil kuncirannya toh!  
He? Bagaimana kalau aku seperti Ino? Mencari Lee untuk mendapatkan id-ku kembali. Ide bagus!

"LEE... KELUAR KAU! KALAU TIDAK, SURAT YANG BELUM AKU BACA INI, AKAN AKU BAKAR...!"

Hn, dengan ini Lee pasti akan keluar.

"Kenapa? Gawat, cepat ambil kembali suratnya! Jangan sampai anak-anak yang lain tahu!"

"Siap, Bos Sasuke!"

"Kenapa surat dariku tidak dibacanya? Aku setengah mati menulis surat itu untuknya! Kenapa dia mengancam Lee untuk keluar dengan membakar surat itu? Hn, payah!"

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik tentang surat. Aku menoleh ke sumber bisik-bisik itu. Kyaaa... Ada Sasuke-kun! Aku pun segera menghampiri cinta pertamaku itu.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-_kun_, apa kita sekelas lagi?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku senang sekali!"

"Sakura, kenapa kau mau membakar surat itu? Padahal belum kau baca kan?"

"AH! Sasuke-kun jangan cemburu ya! Sepertinya Lee yang buat, lihat... tulisannya seperti ceker ayam! Tidak bisa dibaca!"

"Kau kejam sekali."

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau pergi? Sasuke-_kun_!"

Entah mengapa, Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mengejar Sasuke, lalu kulihat ada Neji, aku jadi teringat tentang fotoku yang tadi.

"_STOP_!"

Aku mencegah kepergian Neji.

"Hai..."

"Kalau tidak mau mati, bilang suka kepadaku!"

Haha... Kukerjain Neji... Hehe...

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

Kuperhatikan Neji yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku... Aku memang sejak dulu menyukaimu Sakura..."

"EH?"

**~TAMAT~  
**  
#dihajar fans Naruto

Hahaha... Maafkan daku...  
m(_ _)m

Fic ini ada di catatan FB-ku, daku pindahin aja ke sini… :3


End file.
